the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Jirard Khalil
|positions=Producer, Guest|shows=The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy, The Dex! Podcast|status=Active|twitter=@JKCompletesIt|youtube=The Completionist|twitch=TheCompletionist|other=Facebook, Tumblr}} Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil is a producer for TheNationalDex and has appeared as a guest in a few episodes as well. The Dex! Jirard has been a producer for The Dex! since the show started. He made his first cameo appearance in the Gabumon episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. The Next episode, Jirard was featured as a guest. Since then he has appeared in other episodes across the channel. Episodes featuring Jirard * The Dex! Episode 12: ??? * The Dex! Bulbasaur! Episode 12 feat. The Completionist! * The Dex! Podcast #9: Enter The Completionist! Jirard and Pokémon Jirard's favorite Pokémon is Bulbasaur. As The Completionist, Jirard has completed the first three generations of Pokémon, with helping during the 1st generation, during the 2nd, and Jimmy during the 3rd. Jirard has re-completed the 1st Generation games via Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen alongside Alex as part of New Game Plus. Jirard has also completed Pokémon Let's Go! Pikachu and Let's Go! Eevee. Real Life He is the host of the YouTube review show, "The Completionist", and co-host of "Super Beard Bros." On his main channel, The Completionist, Jirard completes a new game every week, ranging from casual games to hardcore games. On his second channel, Super Beard Bros, Jirard, accompanied by Alex, plays through games. Jirard is also a member of Big Bad Bosses, a video game boy band, playing the role of Bowser (Big Bow). Trivia * Jirard's favorite video game is Donkey Kong Country 2. He has stated that it will be the final view for The Completionist. * Jirard is known as Beardman because of a podcast series he was often on. When people asked him questions they'd say BEARDMAN because that's all they knew about him. * As of June 27th, 2014, Jirard has completed 100 games on his channel. ** On November 6th, 2015, he completed his 150th game ** On December 9th, 2016, he completed his 200th game. ** On January 5th, 2018, he completed his 250th game. * Jirard's first game console was the NES. * It was also confirmed by PokeKellz in 2016 that Jirard is in fact a bear. While Alex is a lion. * Jirard once stated in response to a fan question sent through Tumblr that his legal middle name is Charles, and that his friend Michael Barryte changed his middle name on Facebook to "Dragonrider" as a joke. Jirard kept it and the nickname has since become an icon of Jirard's public image. * The Dratini Master Trainer in Pokémon Let's Go! Pikachu and Let's Go! Eevee is extremely likely to be a reference to Jirard. Memorable Quotes * "With that in mind guys, this game gets our Completionist rating of... Complete it!" * "You know what they say; you can never save enough." * "Later man." * "Do you have any more whale trivia for us Alex?" Gallery Category:Guest Category:Jirard Khalil